Sangre, muerte y Kyuuby?
by EtsukoNoNeko
Summary: ItaNaru And SasuNaru Estas son la principales parejas y bueno hay otras, no hoy muy bueno haciendo resúmenes os dejo que juzguéis por la historia, que disfrutéis...
1. Mi Primer Amigo

muchas gracias por leer este fic y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (solo aquellos que me invente) ya que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto espero que les guste y sigan leyendo.

Sangre, Muerte y ... Kyuby??

**Chapter 1: mi primer amigo**

Era un día soleado, como otro cualquiera. Un joven de unos 13 años de edad con el cabello negro con reflejos azulados y ojos negros como la noche, iba caminando por las calles de Konoha en dirección al campo de entrenamiento donde siempre entrenaba ya que sabía que allí nadie le molestaría.

Se dispuso a entrenar y las horas fueron pasando hasta que vio a alguien acercarse. Era un niño rubio con ojos azules, parecía que el niño no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que decidió esconderse. El niño cada vez se acercaba más, parecía como si quisiera llorar pero no lo hacía, la sonrisa que llevaba hacia un momento se esfumo tornándose una cara de sufrimiento. Iba murmurando cosas inaudibles hasta que se sentó bajo la copa de un árbol en donde nuestro joven ojinegro se escondía.

Niño: ¿Porque? ¿porque todos me miran así?. No me gustan esas miradas y aun así, ¿porque sonrío?. No quiero ver más esas miradas, no quiero.

El joven al oír aquellas palabras a escondidas se dignó a salir de donde estaba asustando al pequeño niño.

Niño: Qui-quien eres?

Joven: Me llamo Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, ¿y tu pequeño?

Niño: No soy ningún pequeño, tengo 5 años.

Itachi: Vale, vale no te enfades. ¿Me puedes decir como te llamas?

Niño: Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi: Uzumaki –susurró. "Es el niño Kyuby, pero si parece inofensivo".

Naruto: "Otra vez esos ojos… ¿Porque me miran así?"-Agachó la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos le tapasen los ojos- Para- susurro.

Itachi: ¿Parar? ¿En que?-pregunto confundido al no saber a que se refería.

Naruto: Para de mirarme así -Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos.

No sabía porque pero no le gustaba ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, era la primera vez que veía a ese niño y parecía como si siempre hubiera estado con él y odiara hacerle llorar.

No sabia que hacer, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y decir que dejara de llorar. Naruto seguía llorando pero parecía que ya se tranquilizaba. Itachi se separo un poco de él y le dijo-Está bien ya no te miraré más así, pero tu no llores más ¿de acuerdo? -Sonriendo tiernamente y acariciando su cabello lentamente, en señal de amistad para que el chico no llorase.

Al sentir esas suaves caricias, Naruto empezó a tranquilizarse y a dejar de llorar. Pasaron los minutos y parecía que el pequeño ya había dejado de llorar. Itachi saco un pañuelo que siempre llevaba encima por si alguna vez se hacía alguna pequeña herida o algo y se lo tendió a Naruto para que se acabara de secar las lágrimas que aun le quedaban por la cara -Gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrar con su pequeño brazo el pañuelo y limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos.

Naruto ya no lloraba pero tampoco estaba feliz. El que estuvieran a su lado y que le sonrieran de aquella manera le hacían sentirse querido, como nunca antes se había sentido. Al cabo de un rato Naruto habló, no sabía si preguntárselo o no, pero al final decidió hacerlo- ¿Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?, los demás me hubieran dejado aquí llorando y habrían pasado de largo- su cara se entristeció, sabia que tenia a Kyuby dentro pero esa no era manera de tratar a un niño de 5 años. Decidió que el le protegería, que ya no se sentirá solo, porque el estaría ahí.

La tarde pasó sin ninguna interrupción, Itachi había dejado su entrenamiento aparte para poder jugar con su nuevo amigo. Ya estaba oscureciendo y se tendrían que separar, Itachi volvería a su casa y Naruto volvería a quedarse solo, pero sabía que a la mañana siguiente ya no estaría solo porque ahora tenía un nuevo amigo, su primer amigo.


	2. Una Masacre

hola aquí traigo el 2 capitulo espero que os guste y dejar reviews que siempre animan mucho.

Sangre, Muerte y ... Kyuby??

**Chapter 2: Una masacre**

Dos años después, Naruto y Itachi eran muy buenos amigos, se divertían, jugaban y también entrenaban juntos. Itachi le enseñaba a Naruto todo lo que sabía y además, cuando creyó oportuno, le dijo que llevaba a Kyuubi en su interior. Desde entonces Itachi le enseño a utilizar el poder de Kyuubi para que tuviera más fuerza y control sobre el. Naruto aprendía deprisa y se esforzaba en todo lo que podía, pero un día Itachi no apareció y preocupado por si le había pasado algo en una misión decidió ir a su casa para ver si se encontraba allí. Prefirió ir por los tejados, así se ahorraría esas miradas de odio, ahora sabiendo el porque de esas miradas aun dolían más ya que el no era responsable de lo que el Kyuubi hizo.

Llegó al hogar de los Uchihas pero lo que vio no le gusto nada ¿Como era posible que un padre le hiciera eso a su hijo? Era imperdonable, y lo peor es que nadie hacia nada. Ninguno de los presentes les detenía, si no hacía algo le acabarían matando, así que se dispuso a parar la pelea.

- ¡¡Naruto, vete!!.- Itachi separando la vista de su oponente. En ese momento el contrario le propino un fuerte golpe enviándolo varios metros atrás arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-¡¡¡ITACHIIII!!!-. Gritó Naruto. Pero Itachi se había quedado inconsciente por el golpe recibido y su contrincante saco un Kunai dispuesto a matarlo. Los padres de Itachi no hacían nada, solo dejaron atrás a su hijo mientras ingresaban dentro de su hogar. No lo podía creer, los padres de Itachi iban a dejar que mataran a su hijo. No lo podía permitir, su furia empezó a crecer cuando vio que el hombre se disponía a asestar el golpe final a Itachi. En ese momento no pudo controlar su rabia contenida y comenzó a sembrar la destrucción a su paso matando a todas las personas que le rodeaban.

Unos cuantos minutos habían pasado cuando Itachi despertó. Solo quedaban 5 miembros del clan vivos. Cuando Naruto iba a matar a uno de ellos Itachi hablo.-. ¿Naruto?.-. Itachi no se lo podía creer, el que estaba delante suyo no podía ser Naruto. Pero entonces vio que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, los mismos que.-. Kyuubi.-. Susurro, entonces lo comprendió, Naruto estaba encolerizado y había perdido el control.

Naruto/Kyuubi mato al hombre que tenia delante, al hacerlo escucho una voz conocida detrás de el y cuando se giró vio esos ojos negros como la noche que siempre le encantaban. Se fue tranquilizando pero se sentía débil y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Itachi enseguida fue a ver que le pasaba y al ver que solo estaba inconsciente se relajo. Sus padres salieron en ese momento para ver que eran esos gritos y vieron que quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente y cubierto de sangre era nada menos que el Uzumaki, el niño que llevaba a Kyuubi en su interior. Los padres de Itachi se acercaban a ellos y mientras lo hacían sacaron un Kunai cada uno.

Este, al ver lo que sus padres pretendían hacerle a Naruto, decidió arremeter contra ellos en un intento de que no lo mataran, pero sus padres le apartaron y siguieron en dirección al niño. Itachi intentaba detenerlos, pero al ver que no podía y sin saber como, desato el Mangekyu Sharingan y acabo con ellos.

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto despertó, vio que no estaba en su cama, sino en el bosque. A su lado estaba Itachi, pero cuando se vio la ropa comprendió que no había sido un sueño, había matado a casi toda la familia de Itachi, pero lo que no entendía es que hacia Itachi con él si había matado a su familia. Se aparto un poco de él y espero a que se despertara, no tardo mucho en hacerlo ya que la falta de calor de Naruto le hizo reaccionar.

Este, al ver que ya empezaba a despertar, se puso nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría, pero se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que había puesto para él. Eran pocas las sonrisas que Itachi hacia, casi inexistentes. Este le contó todo después de que el acabara inconsciente, que sus padres aparecieron e intentaron matarle y, sin saber como, desato el Mangekyu Sharingan, que era el mas poderoso de los Sharingan, y acabo mató a sus padres, recogiéndole y llevándoselo de allí, sin mencionar el pequeño encuentro que tubo su hermano pequeño.

Después de que le contara lo que había pasado se pusieron en camino, no sabían a donde ir, solo que no pensaban volver. Por el camino, unos extraños hombres aparecieron con unos sombreros de paja y unas túnicas negras con nubes rojas...

Continuará...

bueno espero que os halla gustado, acepto de todo y dejar review hasta el próximo capitulo "el encuentro con Akatsuki" ja ne


	3. El encuentro con Akatsuki

**Chapter 3: El encuentro con Akatsuki**

* * *

Sangre, Muerte y ... Kyuby?

Capitulo 3 .- El encuentro con Akatsuki.

Unos extraños hombres aparecieron delante de nosotros con sombreros de paja y unas capas largas negras con nubes rojas como la sangre. Itachi al reconocer esas capas con nubes rojas se puso delante de Naruto para protegerlo, si les atacaban esperaba que Naruto tuviera el suficiente tiempo para escapar. Había leído en algunos pergaminos que esos hombres iban a por los Jinchuuruki y que les daba igual quien estuviera delante, por eso debía protegerle, sabia que lo más seguro era que fueran a por él y que le mataran, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Uno de esos dos hombres se adelanto y habló .-. No venimos a capturar al demonio sino a ofreceros un trato a ustedes dos. Uchiha Itachi y Uzumaki Naruto .-. los pronunciados se quebraron en _shock_, uno porque no sabia quienes eran esos hombres o cómo sabían su nombre y que encima le querían secuestrar, el otro porque no entendía como sabían su nombre pero una cosa si comprendía y era que los Akatsuki no ofrecían un trato a no ser que con ello consiguieran algo a cambio. Era muy sospechoso y el primero a hablar fue Naruto para la sorpresa de todos.

.-. ¿Quienes sois y por qué queréis ofrecernos un trato?¡Hablad! .-. Gritó serio, pero por dentro se moría de miedo no sabia quienes eran y porque les habían ofrecido un trato.

.-. Si no queréis no pasa nada pero si no aceptáis no saldréis vivos de aquí aunque uno sobrevivirá un poco más que el otro.-. dijo el hombre asustando de sobre manera a Naruto. Itachi al ver que esto no iba bien decidió preguntar.-. ¿Qué clase de trato es ese?.- dijo de manera calmada y tranquila.

.-. Que os unáis a la organización Akatsuki. ¿que decís, aceptáis?.-.

Los chicos sabían que no tenían elección ya que no podían regresar a Konoha por la masacre que habían hecho, pero Itachi sabía que al único que matarían seria a él ya que ellos buscaban el poder de Naruto o mejor dicho de Kyuubi y si lo mataba le dejaría solo, algo que no podía permitir así que giró para ver la cara de Naruto. Éste le miro y comprendió que debían aceptar.-. Está bien, aceptamos . a la vez.

Los hombres les miraron y sonrieron, no había echo falta la fuerza para convencerlos. Lo que les extrañó fue que aceptaran tan fácilmente, algo debían haber hecho dentro de la villa para aceptar así por las buenas, sin negarse a traicionar la villa. Aunque eso a ellos no les importaba, su líder les había dicho que les propusieran eso y que si no aceptaban le dieran muerte al Uchiha y que trajeran al Jinchuuruki vivo. Ahora que habían aceptado tenían en su poder dos armas muy poderosas: Controlarían al Kyuubi y tendrían un Uchiha en sus filas.

.-. Entonces vámonos, nos espera un largo viaje.-. dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr. Los chicos iban en medio mientras que los adultos estaban uno delante enseñándoles el camino y otro detrás por si intentaban escapar, cosa que no sucedería porque no tenían a donde ir y porque si lo hacían acabarían muertos.

* * *

En la villa un niño de no más de 7 años se despertaba en el hospital y empezaba a recordar lo ocurrido con su hermano.-. te matare..-.¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a nuestros padres?¡No te lo perdonaré jamás!.-. grito tan fuerte que sus últimas palabras sonaron por toda la villa.

Un grito se oyó a lo lejos de donde estaba su hermano.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que aquellos hombres les habían ofrecido el trato, sólo paraban para comer o dormir, el resto del día lo pasaban corriendo. Una semana transcurrió desde el accidente (si se puede llamar así) y los hombres se pararon enfrente de una cascada, ejecutaron unos sellos y de la cascada salió un pasadizo que les llevaría debajo de esta.

Caminaron un poco mas y los hombres volvieron a hacer otros sellos y una puerta apareció ante de ellos .-. Entrar dentro, os están esperando.-. Dijo uno de ellos. Naruto y Itachi pasaron dentro, no se podía ver mucho de la habitación, era bastante grande pero sólo era iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas. Los hombres también entraron y cerraron la puerta quedándose junto a ella. Entonces una voz se oyó.

.-. Veo que los dos habéis aceptado mi propuesta.-. Los muchachos miraron al frente. Allí se podía ver a un hombre de unos 30 años sentado en un trono. Alrededor de la sala se podían ver distintas personas.-. Como veo que no vais a hablar lo haré yo, me he enterado de vuestra batallita en Konoha.-. Los dos muchachos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ¿cómo se había enterado tan rápido si apenas había pasado una semana?, era imposible.

.-.¿P-pero cómo lo sabes?.-. dijo Itachi. No podía creer como un tipejo así lo sabia.

.-. Muy fácil, os hemos estado vigilando desde hace unos años, se suponía que cuando Naruto-kun saliera de la academia lo secuestraríamos, pero habiendo una oportunidad así la aprovechamos.-. Sonríó con malicia en sus ojos se podía notar la maldad que trasmitía.

.-. ¿Pero por qué a mi?.-. Ésta vez fue Naruto el que habló. Por qué todo el mundo lo quería a él

.-. Fácil, por ser quien eres. Si hubiéramos querido ya tendríamos a Kyuubi y tu estarías muerto...-. Eso atemorizó a Naruto, pero el hombre prosiguió.-. Pero nos eres más beneficioso vivo que muerto.-. Acabo de decir el líder de Akatsuki, asustando al pequeño Naruto.

El líder de los Akatsuki estaba satisfecho, lo que pretendía era asustar al pobre Naruto y así controlar a Itachi. Si conseguía atemorizar lo suficiente al pequeño, Itachi no intentaría alguna estupidez que pudiera llevarlo a la muerte. Y así fue que Itachi al ver que su pequeño estaba aterrorizado no lo soportó e intentó tranquilizarlo. Quería matar a ese bastardo, pero no tenia el poder suficiente para hacerlo y si le atacaba él le mataría y entonces ya no podría proteger a su Naruto.

.-.¿Por qué nos quieres a los dos?.-. Dijo Itachi mientras seguía intentando tranquilizar a Naruto.-. Si bien se, vosotros sólo queréis a los Bijuu ¿entonces por qué me queréis a mi también?

.-. Para poder controlar al niño Kyuubi claro esta, ya que él te tiene mucho aprecio, esta claro que si no nos hace caso te mataremos y luego a él, al igual que si tú.-. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Naruto.-. no nos haces caso le mataremos a él y conseguiremos igualmente el poder de Kyuubi.-. Dijo fríamente aterrando aún más al pobre Naruto.

Itachi vio que Naruto no paraba de temblar y encima estaba más aterrorizado que antes. Tenía que hacer algo o sino Naruto haría alguna estupidez y eso si que no se lo podía permitir.-. Naruto y yo aceptaremos pero a cambio de algo.-. Itachi no iba a permitir que los separaran, ya había leído que los Akatsuki se movían en grupos y si los separaban no iba a poder protegerlo.

.-. y bien ¿cuál es tu condición?

.-. Tendrás que ponernos en el mismo equipo, se que os movéis en grupo y si quieres que Naruto y yo nos unamos tendrás que permitir que seamos compañeros.-. Dijo de manera seria.

.-. acuerdo, acepto tus condiciones, pero que os quede claro.-. dijo alzando un poco la voz para que Naruto le escuchara claramente.-. estaréis vigilados y si intentáis marcharos moriréis, aunque.-. Naruto alzó la vista para ver a aquel hombre.-. no creo que los dos muráis a la vez, uno tardará un poquito más y tendrá que vivir ese tiempo mal diciendo por la muerte de su compañero ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?.-. Éste había visto alzar la vista al pequeño y sabia que esas palabras se le grabarían en la memoria para que no mataran a su "amigo"...

Continuará...

bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi gomen por demorarme tanto pero me quitaron internet y no lo pude colgar antes.

bueno ja ne y dejar reviews que ayudan mucho ja ne


End file.
